FIG. 5 is a mark-up of FIG. 12 from U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2013/0203541 A1 showing a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 400. For a vibration damper, for example in a torque converter, absorber mass is defined as the mass associated with the output of the vibration damper. In general, increasing the absorber mass increases the vibration absorbing capacity of the vibration damper. Converter 400 includes torque converter clutch 402. When clutch 402 is closed, torque from cover 404 is split into one path to vibration damper 406 and another path to carrier 408. Flange 410 is the output for damper 406 and the absorber mass for damper 406 is formed by flange 410 and driven ring gear 412, which is connected to output hub 414. The configuration of torque converter 400 results in an increase in absorber mass in comparison with an arrangement in which flange 410 is directly connected to hub 414. However, the increase is not particularly significant. For example, since torque is split inside converter 400, the mass of the cover is not included in the absorber mass.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0020166 discloses use of a planetary gear set within a torque converter having a vibration damper. Input torque for the torque converter is split within the torque converter and an increase in absorber mass results; however, as is the case for torque converter 400, the mass of the cover is not included in the absorber mass.